


A Leisure Day

by Monmonmoiru



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddles, Cute Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Just a cute cuddly moment between Louis and Licht
Relationships: Licht (AFTER L!FE)/Louis (AFTER L!FE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Leisure Day

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing Licht and Louis' dialogues because I can't do romance so this better be worth it :)))
> 
> Thank you for anyone who read, kudo, and comment!

The day started out peacefully. Kati, Quincy, and Cyrille were out a mission so the hall was quiet for once. Since Ethan was on cleaning duty with Theo, Louis has invited Licht over his room for an overdue cuddle session on their rare free day.

Louis was still checking himself in front of the mirror, making sure he looked perfect for his boyfriend when he heard a familiar rhythmic knock that belongs to Licht. They've had fun figuring out their own unique knocks to signal each other the other's presence, all because one time Louis accidentally threw himself at Ethan when he heard knocking on the door, thinking it was his boyfriend visiting. That did not end well.

"Coming!" Louis called out. Pleased with his appearance, he quickly ran to open the door. "Thou art here!" The prince threw his arms around his love.

"Darling! Oh, how I miss you!" Licht returned the hug tightly, leaning back so that Louis had to stand on his toes and gently swung him from side to side. They stood there for almost a whole minute before letting each other go. Louis took the other's arm to pull him into the room before gently shut the door. They then continued heading to Louis' bed.

The prince threw himself on his bed first before patting the space next to him, a mischievous smile on his face. Licht sat on the bed before being yanked down by the other reaper, letting out an embarrassing yelp in surprise. Louis' laughter was quick to fill the room. Oh, how Licht adored that sound.

The taller man pretended to be annoyed by rolling his eyes before he turned to his side to trap the prince under his arms. The more Louis struggled, the harder Licht held onto him. Finally, the prince gave up because Licht had pulled him so tight against his body that there was no more room to even move around for him. Instead, he nuzzled his head against the other's chest and smile.

"Alright, thou can release me now for I admit defeated."

"Nope, I'm too tired to move my arm."

"Ha! Tired thou art not! This is thy scheme to make me stay like this!"

"Okay, you got me, darling. I'm just want to have you in my arms right now, safe and sound." Licht said while gently rubbing Louis back with his hand.

"Hmm, me too." Louis admitted, feeling warm at the confession, ”I’m content as long as we are together."

"Good, then let us just stay like this for a while."

And so they lay there in silence, comfortable with each other's presence. Licht's hand that was rubbing his boyfriend's back moved to play with the light blond curls of his hair. The reaper always loves how soft the other's hair was. The prince probably used some expensive products to nourish his hair.

Licht leaned in to bury his face in the other's hair and took in a deep breath.

It's the sweet smell of roses. Licht shouldn't feel surprised by that, considering how much roses the man surrounded himself which; even the bed had traces of rose petal on it.

Louis felt rather than heard that his boyfriend was saying, muffled by his hair. Tilting his head, he asked, "Thou hath something to tell me?"

Moving his face away from the blond curls, Licht said, "I love the smell of your hair."

The response he got from his boyfriend was not what he expected.

Instead of the grandiose gratitude, Louis ducked his head and mumbled out a small "Thank you."

Not sure what to do with that reaction, Licht reached down to lift the prince's face. He wanted to see what kind of look the other was making. Turned out, Licht had to hold himself from cooing at how adorable Louis was being with such bashful expression on his face.

"Oh Louis, my love, my life, do you know how much I love you?" The taller one asked, placing butterfly kisses all across the other's face, happy that instead of shying away, the prince leaned in with a small smile of his own. "Not a day has gone by that I don't think about how much I love you. Your hair, your face, your eyes, your time spending with me, your everything, I promise myself to cherish them all. My dearest, how the hell can a beautiful prince like you fall love with someone like me? Nevertheless, I am grateful that you did. Oh, you make me feel so happy! I've fallen for many but no one has ever captured my heart like you. " Not being able to hold himself back anymore, he pulled Louis into a deep passionate kiss, only pulling away when they both needed air.

Breathing deeply, Louis moved so that he could place his forehead against his boyfriend. "What's there not to love about thou? Thou always ask such silly questions. Thy love never stops making my heart feel like it's going to burst simply by loving me so deeply, so fiercely. Thou art handsome, kind, gentle, and just simply perfect. Need I say more to that? Of course not! If for a moment thou ever doubt my love, I will never stop proving otherwise until the doubt is gone."

"Never. As long as you're here with me, I'll never doubt you."

"Good, because I would never doubt thy love for me too."

Being aware of each other's past, the two of them appreciated the honesty and devotion one had the other when it came to their love.

They spent the whole day in Louis' bed just cuddle and having small talks before Louis let out a small yawn. Licht noticed how late it was already and was ready to excuse himself to leave the room but a hand caught his wrist.

"Stay? Ethan wouldn't mind." Ethan would definitely mind, Licht thought, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse when he was met with the puppy eyes.

Letting out a fond chuckle, Licht flicked the light at the bedside off before laying down on the bed again and pulled Louis back to the position they were in before, with the taller hugging the other close and the prince snuggled into his chest. "Okay my prince, time to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight, darling."

They shared one quick sweet kiss before falling asleep in the comfort of each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you see how much I love seeing these two idiots being uwu with each in bed and falling asleep in each other's arms?


End file.
